


Icha Icha Please

by KertBert



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fishy kissy, Fluff, Icha Icha Series, Kisame has a nice smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KertBert/pseuds/KertBert
Summary: Kamryn LOVES books. After buying her first Icha book she gets to have her very own Icha Icha momentSlightly based on the story The Strangest Little Light.





	Icha Icha Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayonayys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strangest Little Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397316) by [KertBert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KertBert/pseuds/KertBert), [Mayonayys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/pseuds/Mayonayys). 



**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in it. The OC Kamryn belongs to myself and the OC Olivia belongs to**   **Mayonayys**   **.**   

**Enjoy!**

 

They had been in the bookstore for an hour and a half already, Kamryn felt kind of bad because Kisame was stuck there with her, but she was having a really good time.

She already had several books picked out. Kisame had some books picked out as well. They were currently taking a last look over the selection, when she spotted a big wall dedicated to a specific series. 

“Huh, I didn’t notice that…”

Kisame looked up and looked at what had caught her attention.

He raised a brow and shook his head, “You wouldn’t like those”

She looked at him confused, “Why? A book is a book~ Im going to go check them out, they have to be good if they have a whole wall dedicated to them”

Smiling she walked towards the wall, Kisame shook his head at her but followed, he didn’t want to miss this.

Making quick work, she picked one up reading the title, ‘Icha Icha Paradise’.  Shrugging she opened it and began reading.

Kisame watched as she read through the book. He could tell she was a fast reader, her eyes moving over the pages quickly.

He then looked her over. She was incredibly attractive to him. Her blonde hair was tucked behind her ears and every once in a while she huffed to blow her bangs out of her eyes, which was cute as hell. 

The crop top was the color of a peach and it seemed to make her look tanner and the color went really well with her hair. It also showed off her stomach and hips. Which he had earlier noticed a small birthmark a little above and towards the back of her right hip.

Her short shorts seemed to accentuate her long legs, her slightly thicker thighs deliciously exposed.

He quickly look back up at her face as images started to flash through his head. He had gotten carried away accidentally. She was a friend. Only that.

Kam felt her face heat up, this book was really well written. And definitely for adults. She cleared her throat and closed the book, looking up at the shark man who was give her an ‘I told you so’ look.

Raising her eyebrows at him she kept the book in one hand and with the other started grabbing all the others in the series, a smirk on her face. She was pretty open about what she liked reading, she was an adult and wasn’t embarrassed.

Kisame practically choked on his own saliva at seeing her grab the books.

“You are going to read them??!”

“Hell yeah, they seem great and well written. And they seem like they have some juicy parts”, she winked at him.

She could have sworn something flashed in his eyes but pushed that aside. 

“Ready to go? Sorry I took so long, I just really missed being surrounded by books”.

He smiled at her, his sharp teeth showing, “It’s okay. I am glad you enjoyed yourself”.

She smiled back, now in a good mood. They carried their load of books to the counter and checked out.

Leaving the store they saw Olivia and Hidan walking towards them. Olivia looked flushed and Hidan was walking closer to her than before, a smirk on his face.

Kam narrowed her eyes at Olivia but her friend shook her head, hinting for her to drop it.

The walk home was filled with talk about books with Kisame and listening to Olivia and Hidan bicker back and forth about…. Ice cream? 

Once back at the base her and Liv head to their room, saying goodbye to the men.

As soon as they got to their room Liv ran for the bathroom and locked herself in, shocking Kamryn.

After hearing the shower cut on she decided to talk to her friend about it later. She changed into some loose sweatpants and a tank top before grabbing the Icha Icha book she started in the book store and leaving the room.

Walking into the empty living room she sighed happily, she was hoping it was empty so she could read in quiet.

Settling down at the end of the big couch, she curled up with the book, opening it and picking it up where she left off.

She was almost done with the book and was quite surprised, she had a light blush on her cheeks as she kept reading. She was right to assume it was well written, it even surpassed some of the bestselling adult novels that regularly came through her office.

She felt someone plop down on the couch next to her, making her bounce and squeak in surprise.

Looking up at the person with wide eyes and a reddening face, she cursed at herself for not paying attention.

It was Kisame.

“Did I scare you?”, he chuckled at her shocked face as he asked this.

She laughed, embarrassed. 

“A bit, yeah. Sorry I was really in to the book”.

He grinned, “Liking your porn?”

Her jaw dropped. 

“It’s not porn!!! It’s an adult novel!” 

Despite this she felt her face continue to get brighter, and it didn’t help that the shark man was laughing at her.

Huffing she closed her book and stood up, “It is a love novel and I think it is quite good”.

The chuckling blue man grabbed her arm as she was walking away, trying to stop her so he could apologize.

Figuring he would let go, she tried to keep walking. 

He didn’t let go.

She fell back with squeak, landing right on Kisame’s lap.

Her face, which was cooling off, heated back up at how close they were.

He looked at her in shock, “Sorry…my bad”

Kamryn cleared her throat and tried to tell the butterflies in her stomach to flutter their asses elsewhere.

“I-It’s okay… sorry for landing on you..”, she moved to get up as she spoke but he wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from doing so.

Confused she look at her friend, “Wha-“.

His eyes were focused on her, the look in his eyes made the butterflies all but erupt through her.

Kisame’s large hand lifted to her face, his thumb grazing over her cheek.

“Kisa-“, she had start to ask if he was okay, but was cut off as he gently pulled her face to his and kissed her.

She wasn’t sure when it happened but the butterflies must have been replaced with birds or something.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing the shark man back.

When they separated Kisame smiled at her.

It was funny to her, there was a part just like this in her book. 

 

 

**This was written for my best friend, Mayo, who is also my coauthor of our story The Strangest Little Light (TSLL), which is where these OC’s come from.**   **This does NOT take place in our story it is just a thing I wrote up for Mayo. The couples portrayed in this are not together in our story (yet ;**   **) )**   **.**   

 

**I hope you decide to check out our story, and I REALLY hope you like this one**   **shot**   **!**   


End file.
